1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a video encoding method and apparatus and a video decoding method and apparatus that are capable of improving video compression efficiency by performing post-processing according to a location of predicted video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image compression method, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), a picture is divided into macroblocks in order to encode an image. Each of the macroblocks is encoded in all encoding modes that can be used in inter prediction or intra prediction, and then is encoded in an encoding mode that is selected according to a bitrate used to encode the macroblock and a distortion degree of a decoded macroblock based on the original macroblock. As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded in units of macroblocks each having a predetermined size.